We All Have Secrets
by Miss Mon
Summary: There is now more than one secret at the Mt Thomas Police station! CHAPTER 5 NOW UP!
1. We All Have Secrets: Disclaimer

**Title:** We All Have Secrets

**Author:** Mon

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing/s:** Adam/Dash, slight Maggie/P.J.

**Spoilers:** Secrets Part 1 and 2, the Civil Dead, Possession, probably some others but can't think of them at the moment

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise belongs to Southern Star and Channel Seven.

**Summary:** There is more than one secret in the Mt Thomas police station now

**Author's Notes:** I've been a fan of Blue Heelers for as long as I can remember however have only recently had the chance to re-watch the episodes that were made when I was still a kid – it wasn't until after Maggie died that I even was able to remember any episodes, anyway after watching the interaction between Adam and Dash – I could see the sparks between them and even though I'm a huge Maggie/PJ fan I thought that maybe the writers should have put a little more into the whole Adam/Dash relationship in the episodes leading up to Rotten Apple instead of waiting until the actual episode. Anyway this is the first story I really gotten off the ground in the last couple of years (primarily due to health issues) so I hope you enjoy it and please review, thanks!


	2. We All Have Secrets: Part 1

**Title:** We All Have Secrets

**A/N **this is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own

**Part 1**

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Hang on a minute" Deidre 'Dash' McKinley yelled while dragging a brush through her short hair. Dash dropped the brush on her dresser before walking down the hall to the front door and opened it to find her friend Adam Cooper standing on the doorstep.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Dash asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"I didn't get a chance to give this to you earlier" Adam replied whilst gesturing to the present in his hand.

"Oh, thanks, why don't you come in," Dash moved aside for Adam to enter, as they reached the living room she asked "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks. Why don't you open your present?" Adam replied before passing the gift in his hand to Dash. Dash took a seat on the couch and proceeded to unwrap the gift only to discover a box. With a great deal of curiosity Dash removed the lid to find a hollowed out heart shaped pendant with peridot stones around the outside.

"Oh Adam, it's beautiful, you really shouldn't have" Dash exclaimed as she removed the necklace from the box "Would you put it on for me?" she asked before holding it out for Adam to take

"Sure" Adam replied whilst grabbing the necklace and kneeling down in front of Dash to place the necklace on.

"Can you turn a little to the left, that way I can fasten the clasp more easily"

"Yeah sure" Dash moved forward on the couch and turned to the left. At this point Adam places the necklace around her neck and moves to do the clasp up. As he fastens the clasp he acts on impulse and kisses Dash's neck before moving back in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Dash" Adam said before asking "So….. Where's Maggie?"

"I'm not too sure; I thought she was down at the pub?"

"No, I was there earlier but she wasn't with us, neither was P.J."

"Hmmm, I have been wondering whether or not something was going on between them for awhile now"

"Why?"

"Just things that a flatmate notices that's all" Dash answered

"Oh, right, uh Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, I'm really glad that you're ok – I mean after everything that you've been through recently, especially with the whole Luke Darcy fiasco and..."

"What are you trying to say Adam?" Dash interrupts

"What I'm trying to say is that because of everything that's happened recently, I have come to a rather shocking conclusion"

"What's that?"

"this," Adam replies before cupping Dash's face and pulling her to within inches of himself "I am totally and utterly in love with you Dash" he confesses before closing the distance to kiss her passionately. After what seems to be hours however is just a few short minutes later Dash breaks contact however remains close to Adam

"Oh Adam, I don't know if this is such a good idea, Maggie could be home in any min..." Dash was cut off by Adam pressing his lips to hers and as they continued to kiss, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. After passing through the doorway Adam slammed it shut with his foot before laying Dash down on the bed. His lips left hers and started drifting down her neck to her collar; he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and thoroughly caressed and teased every part that was exposed to him. Dash tugged at his shirt and pulled over his head before throwing it away, which left his chest bare to her, as her hands roamed over his back Adam unhooked her bra and just as he started kissing her breast they heard the front door slam.

"Dash!" Maggie yelled from the hallway "I'm home"


	3. We All Have Secrets: Part 2

**A/N 1:** Sorry it's taken so long to update (you would think that it would be easier with holidays from uni however this thing called work did get in the way).

**A/N 2:** Thanks to Anime Sci-Fi Chick Book Lover and Sarah1311 for reviewing and urging me to continue this story.

**Part 2**.

* * *

"Oh shit, Maggie" Dash cried as she pushed Adam off of her and started fumbling with her clothes

"Dash, are you home" Maggie called out again

"Oh no, oh no, she's going to come in here and see you," Dash said before an idea came to her "Go out the window!"

"What?!" Adam exclaimed with the shock evident in his voice

"Go out the window, I'll distract Maggie and I'll see you tomorrow"

"Hold on, where will this leave us? We do need to talk about this Dash"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow I promise" Dash replied sealing her promise with a kiss "now go!"

"Ok" Adam replied before kissing her passionately one last time, only breaking it off when they heard Maggie's voice coming closer.

"Go!" Dash cried before pushing Adam towards the window.

"I'll see you soon, Dash" Adam said and kissed her quickly before climbing out the window just as Maggie knocked on Dash's door.

"Dash?"

"Just a minute Maggie" Dash replied as she fixed herself up as best she could before opening the door "Hi"

"Hey just wanted to make sure you were home before I went to bed"

"Oh Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Oh by the way I'm going to Mum's tomorrow night so I might not be home, I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm going to stay over"

"Ok that's fine, um Dash?"

"Yeah?"

"Whose shirt is that?" Maggie asked

"What?" Dash replied whilst thinking 'oh no, what am I going to say'

"Whose shirt is that" Maggie repeated whilst pointing to a shirt which was hanging off the bedside lamp

"Oh, Charlie loaned it to me ages ago I just never got around to giving it back"

"Ok" Maggie replied "Night Dash"

"Night Maggie"

* * *

**A/N 3:** sorry for the short chapter will try to ensure that the next one is longer – and hopefully better, don't forget to review!


	4. We All Have Secrets: Part 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone, I know it's been awhile since I updated, it's just that with everything under the sun (it's like you name it, it happened) I haven't had the chance to fully move the story from my phone to my computer. Now here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part 3**

_Mt Thomas Police Station_

"Morning everyone!" Dash yelled as she walked into the station.

"McKinley you're 10 minutes late" Sergeant Tom Croydon commented.

"Sorry Boss, Charlie stopped in on his way to work to drop something off" Dash explained

"Next time ring before you leave so we know you're running late"

"Yes boss"

"Ok" Tom replied before getting back to the task at hand "Schultz, Cooper I want you on patrol, Doyle, McKinley I'm still waiting on the reports for the Hobson school hostage crisis, and they need to be done ASAP"

"Yes boss" they chorused as Nick and Adam left to go on patrol.

After they left and both P.J. and the boss wondered into their respective offices Maggie turned to Dash and asked if Charlie remembered to pick his shirt up as well.

"Huh?"

"Did Charlie pick up his shirt when he dropped in this morning?"

"Oh yeah, he did"

"Hmmm" Maggie commented

"What?" Dash asked

"Nothing" Maggie replied before getting up and heading towards P.J.'s office "I just need P.J. to give me a hand with this" she told Dash before walking into the CI office.

P.J. looked up as the door opened and motioned for Maggie to enter before looking back at his paperwork. After closing the door, Maggie says "I think Dash is seeing someone"

"Hmm" P.J. replied as he looked up from his paperwork again "What makes you think that?"

"I heard strange noises when I got home last night and when I wished Dash a good night I noticed that there was a shirt hanging on her lamp which she claimed belonged to Charlie and her window was open"

"Uh huh"

"Also she had a necklace on which I'd never seen before"

"Ok"

"And just now when I asked her about returning the shirt to Charlie she didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about"

"So, who do you think it is?"

"I don't know, I have no idea, she hasn't mentioned a thing to me"

"And why do you think that is – have you mentioned that you're even seeing anyone, let alone that it's me?" P.J. asked

"Well no, but" Maggie started before P.J. interrupted "well there is your answer, you haven't confided in her so why should she say anything to you?"

"I suppose you're right"

"And don't I know it" P.J. replied before pulling Maggie to him and kissing her. They were kissing for a few minutes before they began to hear voices.

"Sounds like Nick and Adso are back, you should probably get out there, and McKinley is probably suspicious already"

"I guess so; I can get started on some paperwork at the same time"

"That's the spirit Mags, come on" P.J. said as he ushered Maggie out the door to get some food.

_Out in the Main Area_

"We're back" Nick announced to the station as he and Adam walked back inside, but was startled when he only saw Dash there "where is everyone"

"Everyone's working, the boss is in his office and P.J. and Maggie are in P.J.'s office. Adam what happened to your shirt?" Dash asked as she noticed that Adam was covered in mud.

"Don't ask, I'm going to get changed now"

Nick headed over to his desk to get started on some more paperwork as Maggie and P.J. appeared from his office.

"Thanks for the help on that P.J."

"No problem, hey Nick, where's Adso?"

"Currently getting all the mud off himself"

"What happened?" P.J. asked

"That's what I want to know" Dash butted in

"He tripped over and landed in the mud near the creek"

"How did he trip and why were you near the creek?"

"I don't know how but we were at the creek double checking that no one was camping down there" Nick replied, not game to tell everyone one that Adam had tripped because nick had confronted him about his feelings for Dash. "Ok now let's get back to work"

Dash returned to working on her paperwork and was almost finished when the phone rang.

"Mt Thomas Police, Constable McKinley speaking"

"Yeah hi, can I speak to Constable Cooper please?"

"May I ask who is calling?"

"His father"

"Sure I'll just put you on hold"

Dash put the call on hold and went to the locker room to tell Adam that there was a call for him. Dash knocked on the door told Adam that it was her

"Ok, come in"

"Adam, there's a phone ca…" Dash trailed off as she saw Adam in nothing but his boxer shorts.

'Damn he looks good' Dash thought before she managed to pull herself together and tell Adam about the phone call. Adam noticed the way that Dash was eying him and silently thanked himself for all the abs work he had done.

"thanks Dash, I'll be out in a minute" Adam replied as he pushed Dash out the door but before he could shut it Nick saw his lack of attire and commented to Dash "Gee, that was quick Deirdre, next thing we'll know is that you've got him fully naked in that locker room"

"Oh shut up Nick" Dash said as Adam walked out of the locker room and headed over to his desk to take the phone call.

"Hello Constable Cooper Speaking" Adam said with Dash hovering over his shoulder.

"Dad, hi, how are you?"

"Yeah everything's good here"

"Yeah they're good"

"Oh, that's fine"

"Yeah I will"

"Yeah ok"

"No I'll arrange it"

"Yep, ok, bye Dad" Adam replied to his father before hanging up the phone.

"So, what's going on?" Dash asked Adam as turned to face her and Nick

"My Dad's coming up for a visit" Adam replied as Tom walked out of his office.

"When's he arriving Cooper?" Tom asked

"When's who arriving Boss?" Maggie asked as she and P.J walked back in

"My Dad" Adam told them "And he's arriving tomorrow Boss. I was wondering if I could take the next couple of days off to spend with him."

"That will be fine Cooper"

"Thanks Boss"

"Now can you and Schultz go and grab the lunches please"

"Sure boss, I can have a word to Chris about my dad staying at the same time"

"Let's go Adso"

_In The Afternoon_

"McKinley, Cooper, since you've both finished your lunch, I want you two out on patrol"

"Ok Boss" Adam replied "Come on Dash"

"Coming" Dash yelled

"Sure you are Deidre" Nick said to her whilst waggling his eyebrows

Dash turned around a pulled a face at Nick before following Adam out the door

* * *

well that's another chapter down, hope you enjoyed it


	5. We All Have Secrets: Part 4

**A/N:** Hi everyone, I know it's been quite awhile since I last updated, hopefully now that I have moved the story from my phone to my computer and am on holidays, I will be able to update more regularly. Now here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

****Part 4**

_In The Car..._

"So your dad's coming to Mt Thomas?" Dash asked Adam as they drove down the main road

"Yeah, should be good, I haven't seen him in awhile and he said that he wants to meet all of you" Adam told her

"Really, Why?"

"Apparently I talk about you all the time"

"Just me, what about the others?" Dash teased Adam

"You know what I meant"

"You meant you love me" Dash said to him as the radio went off

'VKC to Mt Thomas 208'

"We'll discuss this tonight" Adam said to her before answering the radio "Mt Thomas 208, go ahead VKC"

'There's a report of weapon's fire at 27 Killara Road near Flat Gully Creek'

"Oh my god, that's the Stevenson place" Dash told Adam.

"Ok" Adam replied before answering the radio "Mt Thomas 208 to VKC, we're responding, ETA ten minutes. Mt Thomas back on main channel"

Adam started the engine and ran the sirens as they headed towards the Stevenson place. They arrived before Maggie and P.J. and there was only silence coming from the property. Dash reported the situation back to the station after they did a sweep of the exterior of the premises. When Maggie and P.J. arrived, Adam explained the situation

"It doesn't look like anyone is here but neither of us could get a good look inside"

"Alright, let's get inside and have a proper look. Adam you and Dash take the back and Maggie and I will take the front"

"Understood P.J."

As Adam and Dash broke into the house from the back, Maggie and P.J. did the same at the front, they met in the living room and what they saw shocked them. The two Stevenson children, Lizbeth and Andrew, were unconscious on the floor, covered in blood

"Looks like they've been shot Adam told P.J."

"Yep" P.J. replied as he reached down to check for a pulse

"Ambulances are on the way" Dash informed them as she re-entered the room

Adam and Maggie went out to do a thorough search of the rest of the property when they got to the bedroom they saw that the bed was covered in blood

"Oh god" Maggie exclaimed when she surveyed the room "Adam tell P.J. we need a forensic team in here and that either Mr or Mrs Stevenson will need medical attention when we find them"

"Understood mags" Adam replied before heading into the living room to inform P.J.. Ten minutes later Dash ran into the bedroom and said "Maggie, the ambulances and forensic teams are here"

"Thanks Dash. How are the kids?"

"Libby has been shot in the arm a bad gash on her forehead as well as a broken leg and some cuts and Andy has cuts and bruises along with a gunshot would to the leg which they are worried about because he has had blood clotting problems in the past but they think both will be ok" Dash told her

"That's good to here; can either of them tell us what happened?"

"No they're both still unconscious but forensics found a trail of blood leading from the master bedroom to the backyard where they discovered a shoe which is consistent with Mrs Stevenson's shoe size so the current hypothesis is that Mr. Stevenson or another strong individual has shot and injured the children before injuring Mrs Stevenson and then proceeded to drag her outside probably into a waiting car before leaving the premises"

"Any idea where Mr. Stevenson is?"

"He's supposed to be at work, nick's heading over now to check and will let us know ASAP"

"Ok, we'll let forensics finish going over the house. Dash, you and Adam better head back and start coordinating the search effort for Mr. Stevenson"

"Ok Maggie we'll see you back at the station" Dash said before leaving the room. Maggie followed shortly afterwards and helped P.J. supervise the forensic team that was going through the house.

_In the car..._

"Do you think Mr. Stevenson did it?" Dash asked

"I don't know"

"What do you think then?"

"I don't know but what I do know is how much I want to kiss you right now and how much I want to finish what I started last night"

"Well you just might get the chance tonight" Dash told him

"My place or yours?"

"Yours, Maggie is home tonight"

"Ok"

"So how are we gonna work it with everyone at the pub tonight?"

"Easy say you're staying at your mums and when you go to leave I'll distract the others whilst you sneak upstairs I'll leave the door unlocked"

"Ok" Dash agreed as they pulled up to the station Adam turned the engine off and turned to Dash cupped her face in his hands and placed his lips on hers slowly he deepened the kiss till it became quite passionate when the need for oxygen became too much Adam broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" Dash asked

"Like I said," he replied "I wanted to"

"Ok" Dash replied before leaning in to kiss him again, after a couple of minutes Dash broke the kiss and said "lets go".

as they entered the station tom asked them about the children

"the Doctor's think that they will be fine. Did Nick manage to track down Mr Stevenson?"

"no, he didn't show up for work this morning. I'll get you to head back out and go around the usual places he goes to and see if you can find someone who has seen him today"

"yes boss" Adam and Dash replied before heading out.

_Later that night at the Imperial..._

"Who's paying for the first round of drinks" Nick asked

"You are schultzy" P.J. replied and the others agreed

"Right-o Chrissy can I have five beers and one water please"

"Coming up Nick" Chris replied

After Chris had made the drinks and brought them over to the table, Nick asked the question "Do you think Mr. Stevenson did it?"

"I don't know mate" P.J. replied "it depends on what the forensic report says but everything is pointing to him at the moment"

"Yeah I guess"

"well no one has seen him since yesterday afternoon" Dash said

"we've put a APB on his car so if it turns up we'll know about it" Tom told her

"But what I don't understand is how someone could do that to their own family" Adam said

"It could be any number of reasons or pressures that a person has for example work and family commitment pressures" Maggie told him

"Ah, it's that psych stuff right?" Adam asked

"Yeah that psych stuff" Maggie replied a bit annoyed at Adam's lack of belief of the use of psychology in police work

"Anyone up for a game of darts?" Tom asked sensing that the discussion needed to be changed

"I'm in" Nick replied

"I'll tell you what Nick, how about me and Adso give you and the boss a game" P.J. suggested

"Sure" Nick replied before the four men headed over to the dart board, beers in hand, leaving Maggie and Dash at the table

"Maggie I'm going to head off, I'll see you later"

"Ok see you then, night Dash" Maggie replied before grabbing her beer and heading over to the guys

Dash got up and headed towards the exit but at the last moment looked back she saw all of her co-workers in front of the dart board deciding teams whilst Maggie umpired and that Chris had her back turned to the door, Dash quickly ducked around and headed up the stairs and down the hall to room number four, which as promised was left unlocked. Dash stepped in quickly and closed the door behind her and after switching the light on got undressed and settled under the covers waiting for Adam to get there. About an hour later, Adam opened the door to see the room bathed in a soft glow and Dash dozing on the bed underneath the covers. Due to the amount of clothes on the floor Adam could tell she was naked, he hurriedly shed his clothes and hopped into the bed and started softly stroking her shoulder along with placing butterfly kisses in the spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"Hmmm hi" Dash said as she woke up and stretched

"Hi, you fell asleep" Adam told her

"A girl can get tired whilst waiting for a hot man to show up" Dash replied

"Good to know you think I'm hot" Adam replied

"You're sexy as hell Adam" Dash told him before kissing him passionately Adam returned the kiss and his lips left hers and he then proceeded to drift down her neck to her collar; he thoroughly caressed and teased every part of her skin that was exposed to him. As her hands roamed over his back Adam started kissing her breast before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it "oh god Adam, that feels so good"

Adam used one hand to grasp her other breast, palming it whilst his other hand went to the apex between her thighs, he was able to slip his hand in and he started to stroke her on her outer lips, the friction succeeded in arousing Dash even more. Dash grasped Adam's chain and pulled him back to her, he kissed her, slowly and letting the passion build, as Dash hooked her leg around his and flipped them over "my turn" she told him. Dash climbed on top of Adam and straddled him, and started kissing down his chest, over his stomach and then when she reached the area between his legs, she chose to kiss down his thighs and ignore the one organ craving the most attention at the moment. Once she kissed up the other leg and thigh, she softly blew over the top of his cock before she licked along the line running from his sack up to the tip, enjoying hearing his muffled shout, with a forearm across his stomach, she was straining to keep his hips on the bed. Dash finally took him in her mouth in a tight slide; her fingers were kneading the base while she was bobbing torturously slowly on him. The taste of him on her tongue and the incoherent groans spilling from him were making Dash feel even more aroused, when she moaned, the vibrations almost threw Adam over the edge, and he grabbed Dash and flipped them over again so that he was on top.

Adam went straight for it, he parted her labia with his tongue and licked up her slit before he closed his lips over her clit, Dash shouted and tried to raise her hips off the bed but Adam had his arm over her stomach to make her lie still. He licked and nipped at her clit before he stuck a finger inside her vagina, Adam was determined to know exactly how to make her last, how to bring her off, how to make her come in minutes. Adam wanted her to be so completely his that she would ever contemplate being intimate with anyone else ever again. By this point Adam was working Dash to the point that she was moaning almost constantly, Dash felt her insides starting to tighten and knew that she was close "Adam, I need you inside me now". Adam licked her clit once more and curled his fingers inside her at the same time and this sent Dash over the edge "oh god, oh, oh ADAM!!!!" Dash screamed as she came.

Adam had never had a woman scream when she came, yet this just aroused him further, he crawled back up her body and kissed her whilst continuing to stroke her in order to get her aroused again, "please Adam" Dash said "what Dash" "please fuck me" she told him. "No" Adam replied, "I'm going to make love to you" he told her before placing a kiss on her lips. He reached over and grabbed something out of his nightstand draw, understanding dawned on Dash when she realized what it was, "let me equip you Constable" she said as she helped Adam place the condom over his penis and Adam rubbed her clit to help revive their fading arousal before he slipped inside of her. He waited until Dash had adjusted to him before he pulled halfway out and thrusted back inside of her again, it didn't take long for them to fall into a perfect rhythm. Dash's hands were touching his heavy, flexing shoulder muscles, and she could feel the tingles of pleasure and was becoming more aroused with every rock of his hips, Adam flicked his thumb across one of her nipples and Dash cried out. Adam could tell that she was close and moved his hand from her breast to her clit and started to rub her, Dash fell apart and when Adam felt her walls contracting around him, he thrusted one final time before he came deep inside her.

Laying full-length on Adam's body, his heartbeat pounding in her ear, his hands stroking her back... still feeling him inside. She smiled sleepily; hearing his breath catch as she clenched around him without thinking. Relishing the thoroughly pleasured state of her body, feeling sleep calling to her. She had to force herself to move, even enough just to turn her head to kiss the lightly haired section of chest under her cheek, half-heartedly wanting to raise herself and kiss him properly, then sighed and let herself relax to sleep. Her last thought that they probably needed to talk; about life, about work. But she passed out before she could apply any power to doing anything about it. Adam's lips kept twitching up in the corner, cuddling Dash filling him with sparkling warmth. Glad she looked about to pass out considering how tired he knew her to be. For himself, he was just too hyped up to sleep. His body was sated for now, but his mind was still playing catch-up. Even now, when he should be wiped out, just the memory, and the way she still held him inside her... he could feel himself responding again. What this woman did to him, he thought with a cheeky grin. As he lay there, mind slowly getting drowsy, enjoying every inch of skin to skin contact, ignoring his stirring cock, the reality of the situation settled into his mind 'where to from here?'. Adam decided not to worry about it yet and went to sleep.


End file.
